Organization XIII: No More Sorrow
by DMC4Nero
Summary: Before Roxas, the Organization had a different enemy, a rogue nobody and his 4 followers. His name was Xenath, and he had a plan to rule over Darkness, and Nothingness
1. Prelude

Organization XIII

Two figures stood back to back, surrounded by creatures with glaring, heartless yellow eyes and obtusely large, empty mouths. Sprouting from their pitch-black heads, were two large jagged antennas that swayed and jolted side-to-side violently. They seemed joyous as they danced around the cornered black hooded figures with glee, veering their venomous teeth and moving their human-like bodies ever closer. The one hooded figure threw his arms outward, resulting in embers spiraling around his hands and wrists. The fire solidified into two spherical weapons called "Chakrams" Both of the circular blades were red at the base, red like the heart of a raging fire with small white spikes jutting outwards all across the rings. The man stood fixed in his stance as his partner drew out his own weapon, while the dark creatures drawing closer.

The other hooded man, being a little shorter and less muscular placed his left hand gingerly out in front of him. A silver circle eclipsed around his hand, and after the light had faded, a large book was resting idle in his hand. The book was a called a "Lexicon", it contained detailed information on worldly and unworldly facts and had a magical aura about it. The book was oriented with various symbols, the most apparent being a silver upside-down splintered heart-like shape. Book in hand, the man slouched slightly, reducing his target area and increasing his ability to dodge an incoming attack, which was likely to occur at any moment with the space available for them, and the "Heartless" creatures.

The one with the duel fiery chakrams looked over to his partner without averting his gaze from the black creatures.

"Gonna be a rough night, huh?" He said in a nasally voice.

The hooded man with the lexicon signed and shook his head. He then turned his head over to his partner.

"They'd better pay us overtime for this. I got a list…" He retorted in a somewhat sadistic voice.

The first black creature in front of the chakram wielding man made it's move. It leapt with claws slashing and antenna whipping the air in its path, to ensure it did not miss… but it did. In mid-air, one of chakrams struck it down. The man threw it in a similar fashion to how someone would throw a Frisbee. The ring generated fire as it easily sliced through the creature, and several of it's brethren behind it. After the disc had left sight, it re-materialized in the man's hand and he resumed his fighting stance, arms spread outwards and back hunched down.

As the monsters died, they seemed to melt and turn into a black liquid substance. The man with the book was attacked by two creatures and he responded by opening his book. Facing it towards them, the monsters were ensnared into the illusionary pages. They then returned into the book as they had been before.

"Vexen will like these new specimens." The man said with the book in the same tone of voice he did earlier.

Another wave of black creatures melted away by the fiery discs of the one hooded man. With that, the remaining creatures retreated and disappeared into the large dark alleyways and numerous abandoned slums.

"Whats wrong…" The man with the chakrams said as he pulled back his hood, revealing his face. His hair was bright red like fire, and spiked backwards. His eyes were peridot green with a black reverse teardrop shaped marking right beneath each eye.

"…Can't take the heat?" He smiled mischievously at the retreating creatures. He turned to his partner, who also removed the hood on his black coat. His partner had extremely long silver hair, but it was only long on the right side of his head, not the left. He had grey eyes and appeared to be younger than the other man.

"Good, the heartless are gone now, but what about their leader?" The man with red hair said to his silver haired colleague.

"Don't know Axel, I can't sense his presence anymore, he must of left when the Neoshadows attacked us."

Axel looked surprised, but not the good kind of surprised.

"What? You can't be serious?" Axel paced around for a while, obviously displeased. The silver haired man watched him walk around in circles, not saying a word about it otherwise.

"We did all this searching for nothing then, please tell me your joking Zexion?" Zexion didn't respond, he just shook his head. Axel threw his arms up in the air with disdain and began to pace around again.

"Man, Xemnas isn't gonna like this." Axel said, running his hand through his hair. Zexion didn't pay attention to Axel's pouting and focused at the task at hand. He noticed something, he sensed another presence, but not the one they came looking for.

"Hey Axel, I think someone else is here..." Zexion began, but then he saw someone on the top of a small building, with the name "Seventh Heaven" written in poor quality neon lights. The perpetrator was wearing a cloak similar to their's, but wasn't on their side. _Could this be one of the rogues?_ Zexion though to himself.

"Not now Zexion, I'm thinking." Axel was completely absorbed in thought that he didn't really hear anything Zexion said. He was too tied up trying to think of a way to keep them out of trouble for not finding their guy.

The figure on top of the building looked out to them and waved mockingly. Afterwards he turned and walked away from view, somewhere in the crowds of poorly lit bars and endless alleys. Zexion shook his head and signed, partly due to Axel's stupidity and his own for not doing anything.

"I know! We'll tell the boss that...that he got away during our fight! But...but we messed him up real good before he ran away, like a coward!" Axel said with increasing enthusiasm. He looked over to Zexion hastily.

"So, what do you think? Think he'll believe that?"

"Whatever you say, Axel." Zexion didn't feel like arguing, Axel was just too oblivious anyway you sliced it. Zexion shrugged and waited for Axel's next move.

"Lets go on home then, I'm bushed." Axel walked towards the point from where they had entered this world, and Zexion dragged his feet slowly not too far behind.


	2. Castle Oblivion

Kingdom Hearts

No More Sorrow

Castle Oblivion was a large, forsaken looking castle with empty halls, empty rooms and empty souls inhabiting it. The walls and towers were painted a dull shade of amber, like a twilight morning sunrise. The castle looked as if it couldn't actually exist, or at least structurally stand with its various odd, seemingly impossible angles and sloops that shaped it up. It didn't seem to belong in the world, and so it didn't. It bordered the realms of light, dark, and nothingness. It truly didn't exist, not by normal standards, and neither did the "Organization" that took refuge within its solemn, empty walls. The Organization was a group of elite "Nobodies", beings with no real feelings, no real remorse, and no real hearts. They only pretended to show feelings, as they once did before they lost their hearts to darkness, and the "Heartless". They took refuge in the castle, which seemed to reflect what they were on the inside, nothing. In the end, they still lived as normal beings would, except they all wore the same type of black coat, a sign they shared. Their mission was to try to become "real" again, to gain their emotions and hearts back, to truly live...again.

The interior of Castle Oblivion was white, blindingly white. The walls, floors, and ceilings were all a heavenly, celestial white with little details. The castle had 13 floors, and 12 basement floors, but despite the size of the floors, the outside of Castle Oblivion looked too small to contain that much space, but it did. The Organization's castle was relatively abandon at the time, but activity was brewing on the uppermost floor. Some of the Organization members were discussing events that had taken place earlier that day, and what was too happen...was anyone's guess.

On the top floor, 4 black cloaked characters were talking with each other, two stood in front of each other, while one was leaning up against a nearby wall and another was sitting on a chair pushed up against a equally white table, apparently reading some kind of large, dictionary-sized book. Out of the two standing in front of each other, one had long blue hair and seemed to have a large "x" shaped scar right above his nose. The other was a bit different looking, he was taller and had long pink hair, which was odd because he was a guy. The one leaning on the wall had long spiked red hair with small, reverse teardrop makings under his eyes. The last one, had long silver hair on the right side of his head, and fridge-style on the left, he was also the shortest one of the 4, and kept to himself as he turned pages in the book.

"... so what is the reason for the significant spread of Heartless these pasts few days?" The one with the "x" scar said calmly and smoothly.

"I'm not sure, It might be because of the 4 that refused to join us. Maybe they started a Heartless coup?" The one with pink hair responded in a vain, eloquent voice. The two continued to say things that both didn't have a answer for. The truth in the manner, was that the amount of Heartless in the various worlds had jumped substantially in the past few days, even since 4 new, elite nobodies who had kept their human appearance rejected the invitation to the club. Their leader went by the name of Xenath, and his three followers were Soluix, Maxy and Deminax. Soluix had short blond hair and possessed a long sword that could branch off to make different blades, for duel wielding or mix-and-match purposes. The other twos faces were never seen, but by physical observation, Maxy was a female and Deminax was a male. Their leader, Xenath's face wasn't seen either, but his eyes were visible from under his hood. They were a dim shade of red, that lit up at times, but his weapon and powers were unknown to the Organization.

"Who cares about the Heartless" The one with red hair said in his traditional nasally-like voice, as he opened his eyes and looked at the man with the "x" scar.

"Why are you scared Saix? They are nothing but pawns for Xenath and his rag-tad band of followers. Nothing special."

Saix turned to face him. "Nothing special?" He quoted the red haired man's comment. "Are you sure Axel? You're seen what they do to people. Remember, we had first hand experience with what they can do." Saix stretched his arms outward and smiled. "Its because of them, we are what we are."

Axel hesitated for a moment after Saix's comment. He was right, the heartless are the reason nobodies exist, and the reason they ended up that way. He just looked at Saix for a moment and closed his eyes.

"Whatever you say," He didn't have anything to argue. Saix knew what he was talking about, and Axel didn't, not that he wanted too. After listening to Saix and the pink haired man talk more about the Heartless outbreaks and the 4 rogues, he finally was bored and got up and moved over to the table where the silver haired man was reading.

"Whats in the works Zexion?" Axel said with a half-hearted smile. Zexion just shrugged and turned a page.

"Ask Vexen, I just bring him the research specimens. I don't sit and watch what he does." Zexion said with obvious sadism in his voice. He didn't look up once at Axel, but he seemed to be fully aware of his presence and his friendly expressions. Vexen was another member of the Organization, he was the head scientist, and oldest age wise member.

Axel looked around at the white scenery for a few seconds. _Man, we need new colors, _Axel thought to himself_. _He gazed at Zexion's book and questionably looked at the cover, which bore no words, just symbols.

"Whats in that thing anyway? Looks as if I could fit half a bowling ball in it." Zexion actually looked up at his friend when he talked this time.

"It shows what I want to read." Zexion replied in a quick response and averted his gaze back to the never ending supply of pages tucked away inside the leather covered literature piece.

Axel didn't say anything, just laughed at his friend's response and walked away towards one of the corridors leading to the lower floors. _Time to pay Vexen and Larxene a visit. _Other then Zexion and Vexen, 3 other members spent most of their time in the basement floors of Castle Oblivion. The 3 were Lexaeus, Larxene and Demyx. Lexaeus had short, messy dark brown hair and was very muscular, probably the must physically strongest member. He also wasn't very fond of talking, and stayed silent most of the time he was around others. Larxene was the only female member, but she was far from a pushover. She had a lightning-like attitude and a very sassy nature. She had thunderbolt blond hair and Axel thought she actually had a crush on him. She often winked and made friendly pokes at him, but he knew she didn't have a heart, and didn't really feel that way about him. Lastly, Demyx was one of Axel's best friends in the Organization, and probably the most under-qualified. He didn't like to fight and was somewhat of a coward. He had the same care-free nature that Axel himself had as well. Demyx had short, spiked strait up blond-brownish hair with a few strands hanging down the sides of his head, and used a large cerulean sitar as a weapon, on the rare occasions that he actually decided to fight.

Vexen's labs were located bellow the castle. Since the castle had no windows and was equally luminated everywhere, it was hard to tell where you actually were. Underground and overground didn't make a difference in this castle of nothingness. Axel wondered and wived through the castle floors, not surprised by the solemness and downheartedness feel of the place, to be honest, be was actually getting used to it. By the time he got to the final floor of Castle Oblivion, Vexen was all ready in a tizzy, Axel could hear his frustration and shouts of anger from down the hallway. Axel smiled to himself and opened the marble-inlaid door, half expecting Vexen to yell at him. The room was very similar to the rest of Castle Oblivion but for Vexen's own use, there was many strange machines lying idle and research notes scattered aimlessly across tables and the floor as well. A relatively mid-height sized man with long, dirty blond hair and the posture of a aging man laid hung over a small machine containing what looked like the energy of a heart, released by a Heartless. The energy was shaped like a heart and glowed a swirling, hollow pink color. The man cursed and looked at a piece of paper in his hand with schematics and writings on it.

"Whats bummed you out today Vexen?" Axel said in a sarcastic tone, he really didn't care for Vexen's experiments too much.

Vexen turned around to face Axel, a expression of distaste and anger fixed upon his aging face. Vexen was the kind of person who didn't like to be disturbed for any reason. He worked alone mostly and always approached problems in the way most scientists would do.

"Did I ASK for your presence? No." Vexen said, answering his own question hastily. "Leave me alone Axel, I don't have time for your games." Axel looked around the room, noticing no one else was there. The usual crowd was absent today.

"Wheres the crowd today Vexen? Thats all I need from you."

"I don't know, Larxene and Demyx were sent to a recently infested Heartless world by Marluxia's order. Lexaeus probably went too."

Axel seemed surprised by Vexen's words. He wasn't informed about the mission. Axel thought to himself for a moment, trying to remember if they said anything about it to him, but came up empty.

"Alrighty then, thanks." Axel said to the zealous scientist on his way out the door, leaving Vexen alone inside his deranged laboratory. Axel was bored, he was going to ask Marluxia if he could go as well. Nothing interesting ever happened anymore, especially for a Nobody. Vexen didn't turn to say goodbye to Axel, he just scowled and resumed his work as if nothing had happened.


End file.
